Anko's Gennin Daze
by Dracoknight545
Summary: Once stormy night, Anko's cursed mark begins acting up and doing something to her. The next day, Anko discovers that she's twelve again and there's no way of returning to normal. Which means Anko Mitarashi now the latest member of the Konoha 11; story takes place after the "Sasuke Retrieval Arc". Coupling: Naru/Hina/Anko


**Anko's Gennin Daze**

**Summary- **Once stormy night, Anko's cursed mark begins acting up and doing something to her. The next day, Anko discovers that she's twelve again and there's no way of returning to normal. Which means Anko Mitarashi now the latest member of the Konoha 11; story takes place after thee "Sasuke Retrieval Arc".

**Coupling: **Naru/Hina/Anko

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**I don't know Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Change**

A large and powerful storm was pouring down on a shinobi village known as the Konoha or The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Everyone was resting peacefully as the storm brew expect for one person, a young woman with purple hair that was tied into a short pony-tail known as Anko she was turning home, she got struck by a bolt of lightning and hitting her curse mark that she got when she was 13 by her former sensei and missing nin Orochimaru of the Sennin.

Anko rushed to her room as she tried to maintain control of herself before anything bad happen. She rammed herself into the wall causing her to lose conscience and falling onto her bed.

* * *

**The Following Morning**

Anko felt very strange as she woke up for last night's episode with the curse mark. As she opened her eye, Anko noticed that everything around her looked bigger and taller than before; she shrugged it off as she went to the bathroom to shower. As she started to wash herself, Anko noticed something was really off as she looked down and saw her chest was nearly flat as she screamed "What the fuck?" and then quickly covered her mouth as her normal voice didn't come out but it sounded like a little kid. Anko quickly finished her shower and got changed, lucky for her she kept some of her old clothes when she was a gennin and they fit her perfectly, which scared Anko a bit.

Afterwards Anko headed off to see Lady Tsunade for the reason of her shrinkage. She secretly made her way there so no one would find out what had come of her. Anko had a rep to keep up and for people to see her like this would ruin it and her hard work after her mess with the man responsible for her cursed mark.

Quickly making it to the Hokage Tower, Anko quietly made her way to Tsunade's office and barged into her office and shouted "Lady Hokage, We have a problem" unknowing that Tsunade wasn't alone, in the office was The busty Hokage Tsunade, her assistant Shizune and the number one unpredictable Gennin Naruto Uzumaki.

"Who are you?" asked Tsunade curious by the girl that just barged into her office just after Naruto came in asking again for a mission so he can find his former teammate Sasuke. "I'm Anko Mitarashi, Jounin part of the Interrogation Unit of the ANBU. I'm also the former student of _Orochimaru_" Anko answered with a hint of venom when mentioning the Snake Sennin.

Tsunade and Shizune knew only one person that hates Orochimaru a lot and it had to be Anko, but a certain Gennin wasn't buying it, and said "I'm not buying that she's that scary lady from the Chunnin Exams"

Suddenly Naruto found himself in familiar position as the girl had one of his kunai against his cheek and then she cut it. Some of Naruto's blood went onto the kunai, the girl licked it up and said "Man your blood is still tasty as the last time I had it, Naruto-kun"

"Okay, I believe you now, Anko-sensei but what happen to you?" Naruto said as he cleaned up his cut.  
"Same here, Anko; what happened to you?" Tsunade asked

"I don't know, though the last night the Curse Mark of mine acted up during that storm" replied Anko. Tsunade got up from her desk and perform the Mystic Palm Jutsu on Anko to check her status.

"Anko, I have some bad news" said Tsunade.

"What is it, Lady Tsunade?" Anko ask in hopes for it not being too bad.

"Anko, you're physically a 13 year old girl again" Tsunade replied causing Anko to faint

A few minutes later, Anko woke and found that she was on the couch in Tsunade's office and saw the Hokage and Naruto arguing about something, from what Anko knew that he might be just asking Tsunade to go find the Uchiha again but until she heard the Hokage said "Naruto, you and Anko will be living together until a certain time"

"WHAT!?" shouted both Naruto and Anko at Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade, you can't be serious about this?" Anko asked in shocked

"Yes, I can't let you live on your own especially in your apartment. People will notice a kid living with the 'Snake Mistress', they would try to take you away from there because of your history with my former team mate" Tsunade explained

"Okay, but why I do I have to live with the gaki here" commented Anko

"As we all know, Naruto is leaving in a few month to go on a training trip with my other team mate Jiraiya in order for him to take on the Akatsuki and stop them. So depending how long it, you'll be living where Naruto is living at until either he returns or we find an antidote for you." Tsunade explained

"Baa-chan, what's my role in this?" Naruto asked curiously

"Naruto, you have the simplest task. Your job is to introduce Anko to the Rookie 11. So Anko can have some new friends and comrades she can depend on for help on missions until we can cure her and while you are away" explained Shizune

"Wait, I don't get it?" Naruto said confused on it. Anko turned to Naruto and sighed before whacking him on the head and said "Baka, Shizune means that you have to introduce me to your friends, so I have someone to trust beside your and other team senseis when you're gone on your trip"

"Oh, that makes sense. Well Anko, I guess I should show you to my place since you're going to stay there" Naruto said

"That's _**if**_ Tsunade can't cure me" Anko said as she put a lot of emphasis on 'if' hoping that she doesn't have to grow up again from the start well 13.

"Okay you two, I got work to do; so it's time for you to leave" said Tsunade as she literally kicked Anko and Naruto out of her office and out of the building.

Naruto and Anko stood up and dusted themselves off, before Naruto asked "So what now?"

"You're going to do what Lady Hokage told you to do and is to introduce me to your friends" Anko replied with her hands at her hips.

"Right" Naruto said as his stomach growled and commented "Maybe after some ramen, come on Anko-sensei" as he grabbed her hand and they headed to Naruto's favorite place to eat as Tsunade watched them from her office and thought _'If we can't cure Anko, at least she has a second chance with the village'_ before going back to work.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So that's the first chapter of "Anko's Gennin Daze", So next chapter Anko meets Naruto's friends also she gets a new name to hid her identity from the public until if Tsunade can find a cure for Anko's transformation.**

**If you guys have a name to give Anko while she's stuck as a 13 yrs old, let me know in the reviews and the next story to be updates is "Monster Tamers XD"**

**Also if you have the time, mind looking at my two other stories "Shinobi Trainer Chronicles" and my One-shot "Hyuuga Lullaby"**

**Until then, this has been Dracoknight bye**


End file.
